Lessons Learned
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: “It's simple. To him, my feelings don't exist and so they shall. If I don't feel for him, then he can't hurt me anymore.” She shrugged once again, and began to walk away.' A oneshot, MirSan.


Title: Lessons Learned

A one-shot by That'sMyFiasco

Written for Forthright's _Romancing the Slayer_ challenge over at LJ. Didn't get it done on time, but that's what it was intended for. Special thanks goes to forthy herself for giving a carrot or two to the newborn plotbunny.

Disclaimer: The square root of the length of the hypotenuse of a right triangle with the exact area of 37.56 square inches divided by the sum of the height of the triangle and the approximate number of "sits" Inuyasha has received over the years is exactly 2(_n_) times the number of fanfiction I've written, _n _being the variable that in this case is the equivalent of the constant that I _still _do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"But, Lady Sango! Surely you must realize that everything I do, I do for the good of you, and all of our dear friends! You never have had a problem with me preforming my duties as monk in the past!" The tall young man looked at Sango imploringly, searching her impassive face for some sign that his pathetic monologue might actually be doing some good. Unfortunately, an angry fire sparkled in the depths of her eyes, and the tajiya stroked the hiraikotsu lovingly.

"Tell me, Houshi-sama..." She trailed off, and Miroku gulped nervously. "Do you really expect me to believe that spending the night with the inn-keeper's daughter was necessary in procuring us lodgings?"

Oh, damn it to the seven hells. He hadn't thought she knew quite to what extent his actions had reached last night. Kilala rumbled protectively from a pace behind her companion as they waited for his answer. Desperately, Miroku shot a glance towards Kagome, who was suddenly very interested in the schoolbook she was perusing. The monk fidgeted nervously, plucking at the cool beads that covered his hand. "Well... Yes?"

Sango's eyes sparked, and he knew he had made a mistake. _Just keep digging, you stupid monk. _"No! I mean, I didn't expect you to believe my story- rather, I _knew _you would, because nothing happened! Because I..." This was pathetic. Here he was, the powerful and eloquent Miroku, and he couldn't even defend himself- to a beautiful woman, no less.

Well, if plan "A" hadn't worked...

Step by step, he slowly approached the furious slayer, eventually with his clear violet eyes only inches away from her own magenta ones. Kagome wasn't even pretending to read anymore, and her large, blue-grey eyes were fixed on the arguing couple with interest.

In one swift move, an especially startled Sango was swept into Miroku's arms. One arm was looped around her shoulder, while the other lovingly caressed its favourite part of her anatomy. Before the poor tajiya had time to react, Miroku's mouth was by her ear, nibbling gently before whispering, "Lady Sango, why must you be so jealous? You know I have eyes only for you..." He slid his tongue along the outer rim of her ear, silently wondering _why _he had never done this before. Sango gasped and drew back, her eyes wide. The monk smirked in triumph, and began to lean back in. Sadly, he waited a moment too long, and before he could return to his ministrations, the spark was back in her eyes.

"Ah, Sango... Sango? SANGO! No, Sango, NOOO..."

A mere three seconds later, and the unfortunate monk was flying through the air, landing with a rather satisfying "crisp" on a dry thorn bush. Dusting off her hands lightly, Sango turned to Kagome, who was once again busying herself with her books. "I'm headed to the hot spring. Will you come, Kagome-san?" The young miko nodded slightly, after a quick glance at the prostrate monk.

"Sure, Sango, I'll be right there- you go ahead." The slayer nodded and grabbed her things, sniffing daintily in Miroku's general direction before stalking off.

After watching the trees close behind Sango, Kagome stood slowly and dusted off her skirt before walking over to Miroku's side. The monk was obliged to kneel precariously thanks to some unfortunately placed briers, and he was working on daintily extracting thorns from the tender flesh of his wrists. Lower lip extended slightly, he looked up at the miko, and let his eyes widen pitifully. Sympathy seemed to be lacking today- Kagome simply rolled her eyes at his antics, and knelt down next to him. "You really deserved that one, you know." After careful deliberation, Miroku decided that it would be best not to press his case, and continued to nurse his wounds. With undeserved tenderness, Kagome leaned over and plucked a particularly long brier from the back of his neck.

"Ow!" Though the monk hissed in pain, he managed to smile gently at the young girl. "Thank you, Lady Kagome." The miko smiled briefly back at him, but frowned once more.

"Don't think you're off the hook, houshi-sama." Though Miroku threw a look over his shoulder as if to question whether _this_ could be considered 'off the hook', he let her continue without interruption. "You really hurt Sango's feelings last night, you know- were you even _thinking_ about how she might feel after you left?" She quickly inserted before he could continue, "I have to go, Sango's waiting on me- but we _will _be talking about this later." After gathering her things, she ran off, leaving the monk alone next to the dying fire.

Only moments later, Inuyasha came barreling out of the trees, a bloody slab of meat thrown over his shoulder. "Okay, I got us some... dinner..." His voice died as he looked at Miroku, still focused on removing the thorns from his skin. The hanyou considered for a minute, and turned away. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

---------------------------------

As Kagome slipped out of her clothes and into the milky waters, Sango was already scrubbing her skin furiously, unconsciously paying special attention to the skin Miroku had touched. The miko sighed and sank down further into the steaming water, waiting patiently for the outburst she knew was coming. Wait for it... wait for it...

"Dammit! I cannot _believe _that monk! I don't know what it will take for him to get it through his thick skull that _taking advantage of me_ is _not_ okay!" Kagome's eyes widened- Sango must be more annoyed than usual. "He just comes and goes as he pleases and doesn't even _think _for _one _second about my feelings!"

The slayer huffed angrily, and splashed some water over her shoulders. Eventually, the angry flush receded from her cheeks, only replaced by a warm glow from the heat of the water. "I- I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango murmured after a long pause. "I know it's wrong to- to overreact like this, but he just gets me so angry, and I can't _help_ it..." But her friend was shaking her head, and chuckled under her breath.

"Please, Sango." Kagome smiled reassuringly. "To me, _this _isn't 'overreacting'. In my opinion, overreacting is yelling a command a couple- of dozen- times and watching an Inuyasha-shaped crater form in the ground at your feet. What you're doing is perfectly natural! Trust me, that stupid houshi deserves it."

Despite her friend's kind words, however, Sango remained concerned. With a slight frown on her face, she turned away from Kagome, and stared into the water. "Kagome... what if he never changes? What if he's always chasing after some woman or another- there's no way I can know that he truly cares about me."

Kagome shook her head at her. "Don't be silly! Miroku really does care about you, I just know it. Why else would he pay such special attention to you? And besides, you cannot deny that he has been nothing but trustworthy in battle, and when we need to depend on him." But Sango was unconvinced.

"You're right, he's a devoted companion and friend. I just don't think that there's anything to prevent him doing this same thing again tomorrow, or the next day- he really doesn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, I've thought about it a lot, and I've finally made a decision." She spoke with a firm look on her face, not meeting Kagome's eyes.

"I'm not going to do this any more." Water ran across her slick skin in riverlets as she rose from the spring, and began to dry off.

Kagome simply gaped at her, her mind scrambling to make sense of what she was hearing. "S-Sango? What are you talking about?" The slayer shrugged, seemingly indifferent, as she began to work the _juban _over her head. "I don't understand you."

Sango was tying the sash on her kimono with steady fingers as she looked back at Kagome over her shoulder. "It's simple. To him, my feelings don't exist- and so they shall. If I don't feel for him, then he can't hurt me anymore." She shrugged once again, and began to walk away.

"You know that that doesn't mean you _won't _care for him anymore... Are you even listening, Sango?" As if she couldn't hear, Sango was walking away, her countenance smooth and expressionless. Kagome started out of the water, and called after her, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

But the tajiya kept walking.

---------------------------------

"Miroku... Houshi-sama... You need to wake up!" The monk woke with a start, instinctively grasping for his staff. When he saw that it was simply Kagome that stood above him, his grip loosened and his eyebrows raised perceptibly.

"Why, Lady Kagome. I must say that I am perfectly astonished at seeing you here at my bedside. In fact-"

"Oh, can it, monk." His eyes widened in shock, but the miko was not in the mood for pleasantries. She stood before him, tapping her foot impatiently. "We need to talk." Miroku shrugged indifferently and stood, altogether too tired to argue. Sango and Shippo still slept peacefully, though he could see the moon gleaming in Inuyasha's eyes, high above him.

Kagome began to walk away from the campsite, Miroku hurrying to follow her. "Er... Lady Kagome... shouldn't you let Inuyasha know we're leaving?" Nervously, he glanced back at the tree. He didn't want to think about the consequences should the hanyou discover that he and Kagome has left in the middle of the night, together.

The miko shook her head, but continued to walk. "You really think he hasn't heard us by now? Come on, we need to hurry before Sango wakes up."

Once they were out of sight of the sleeping slayer, Kagome turned to face Miroku. "All right, Houshi-sama, there's something you need to hear." Miroku smiled at her gently, and opened his arms wide.

"Enlighten me, Lady Kagome. Rest assured that I will pay the utmost attention to whatever you may have to tell me."

"See! See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You and your cool, careless demeanor. I don't think you ever tell anyone what you're really thinking, do you? And it's really starting to hurt Sango."

At this, the monk instantly lost his cocky look, and took a step towards Kagome. "What do you mean? Is something wrong with Sango?"

Kagome cocked her head at him for a moment, before turning away and murmuring to herself, "What do you know, he actually _wasn't _spying on us at the hot-springs. I would have expected him to be listening already." Ignoring the quizzical look Miroku sent her way, Kagome turned back to him and regained her original train of thought.

"Is something wrong with her? Yes... you! You can be completely insensitive, you know that? Why do you think Sango overreacts so much when you're off with someone else??" With a huff, Kagome crossed her arms. "Yeesh... men can be so _dense _sometimes..." However, Miroku wasn't even listening anymore. A hopeful light came into his eyes, and he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder to get her attention.

"You- you mean... Sango cares for me?" She nodded, and with that one thought circling through his head, he started back towards the quiet camp, only to be stopped by a gentle hand laid on his shoulder.

"Hold up, monk. You need some serious work before you do _anything_. Because frankly, you've already screwed up pretty majorly. At the moment, Sango is completely determined to forget about you forever."

Miroku started in surprise, and an expression Kagome had only rarely seen on him before was on his face- shame. "Really? Does- does she hate me?"

Kagome's expression softened, and she looked at her friend with sympathy. "No, of course not- she still cares for you. However, you're going to have quite the time convincing her that _you _truly care about _her_."

The monk shrugged, confident now that he had 'proof' of Sango's affections. "Lady Kagome, I have dealt with Lady Sango's obstinacies day in and day out, and have yet to suffer any -permanent- physical harm. You yourself have observed my seduction experience on more than one occasi-"

"No, no, NO!" The miko's foot stamped instinctively, and she clenched her fists angrily. "Weren't you even _listening_, Miroku? You can't _seduce_ her- trust me, she's seen enough of your womanizing ways. You need to, you know, _woo _her a little." Miroku nodded slowly. Lost in thought, Kagome nodded determinedly. "So, here's what you need to do."

---------------------------------

The next morning, the Inu-tachi were well on their way to their next destination, falling easily into their usual routine. Inuyasha was at the head of the group, carrying Kagome on his back with ease. Shortly after they had set out, the miko had complained of a sore ankle, causing Inuyasha to leap to her aid, and the monk and tajiya to be left to walk in relative solitude.

Miroku has been generally silent thus far- he knew he was stepping on thin ice after their argument the day before. Sango, too, was quiet- but not in a way the monk felt comfortable with. Normally, they walked easily with each other, but today the difference was perceptible, though not something that could be easily put into words. The only noise between them was the jingling of Miroku's _suikan_ and the soft shuffle of feet on the dusty road.

The pair continued to walk, and the silence lingered, almost tangibly. Finally, after several long minutes and a few none-too-discreet hints from the Miko in front of them, Miroku opened his mouth to speak.

_'First thing you have to do', _Kagome had said last night, '_is apologize. You screwed up big time, monk, and you need to let her know that you know that.' _

"Lady Sango..." he hesitated for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I simply wanted to apologize for my conduct yesterday." He risked a peek at his slayer companion to gauge her reaction and sighed imperceptibly. This could be difficult. "It was completely inconsiderate and uncalled for, and you had every right to react as you did. Would you do me the very great honour of forgiving me?" He bowed slightly, and looked up at Sango imploringly.

The tajiya smiled slightly, and looked at Miroku, who shivered slightly; her normally fiery eyes seemed chill, calm. Though this Sango seemed to be less inclined to cause him bodily harm at the moment, he wasn't sure he liked it very much. "You are mistaken, Houshi-sama." Sango continued to smile her small, tight smile, and the monk tried very hard not to wince. "There is no need to apologize. You are an adult, and perfectly capable of handling yourself." She looked up at him again quickly before setting her eyes on the path before her.

Kagome's words of wisdom echoed in his head as he studied Sango's unperturbed profile. '_You have to be really careful now, Miroku. She's completely determined to not let anything about you ruffle her, and to not even think of you if she can help it. You __need__ to show her that you care about her as much as I know she does about you._

_'Be gentle with her.'_

Miroku nodded in determination, and continued on his path. _I can do this. _His step grew lighter, and he walked quickly to keep up with the fit tajiya. Eventually, with Kagome's extra weight on Inuyasha's back in addition to soft promises of ramen for lunch, the hanyou consented to allow the group to stop for a little while and rest.

As Kagome began to prepare the meal, Miroku was left to his own devices when Sango very obviously turned her back on him to polish her (already spotless, he thought) weapon. However, his dejection was quickly lifted when his gaze was caught by Shippo and Kilala, who were romping together in a nearby meadow. _Aha! __That's perfect..._

Some time later, the small group was sitting quietly, leisurely enjoying what was left of the ramen. Of course, Inuyasha and Shippo had already finished (Inuyasha had beaten the kitsune by a whole twelve seconds, but only because his hands were bigger), but their companions were still eating their meal. Eventually, however, the hanyou grew tired of waiting, and Kagome soon began to clean everything up. As Sango stood to help her, she swung the hiraikotsu onto her back with a practiced motion, only to see a small bundle fall to the ground at her feet. Curious, wary, she picked it up- it was a small bundle of wild roses, lightly tied with a crimson ribbon.

Without thinking, Sango caught the posy to her nose, and breathed in the heady scent. Her eyes drifted shut, and she allowed herself to spend a moment without any worries, for the time being not even caring about who, or why. _Wild roses... my favourite... _But then, her eyes fluttered open, and she caught a glimpse of Miroku looking at her out of the corner of his eye, with the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

The tajiya turned, continuing her preparations with an- outwardly, at least- expressionless demeanor. However, when her back was to the monk, she tucked the little bouquet into a fold of her outfit.

It wouldn't hurt to carry it along.

Miroku frowned at her back, and mimicked her stiff posture. _This might be harder than I thought._

---------------------------------

Sango woke with a start, instinctively curling deeper into the warm blanket that was draped over her back and tucked under her sides. It was a cold night, still dark outside, and it was so nice to be all snuggled up in a nice, fluffy blanket... However, as she began to wake up and her mind grew clearer, she stared at the blanket with concern. Of course, normally she wouldn't object to waking up comfortable- but then, this blanket wasn't hers. _I wonder... It couldn't be... _

The next morning, Miroku woke early, and turned to glance at Sango, eager to see how his courteous gift had been received. But as his gaze drifted over the tajiya, his eyes lingered on her arced eyebrows, the way that her dark lashes lay against her cheeks, how her usually tidy hair was slightly rumpled. Seeing Sango the very first thing every morning... that was something he could get used to. However, a moment later, his eyes continued to drift over Sango's body, and for the first time, he frowned. The blanket had been discarded, folded and placed aside sometime in the middle of the night.

_Damn that woman. Her tenacity surely is impressive. _Miroku chuckled to himself quietly. _Ah, I just cannot get enough of trying to figure her out. _Blinking sleepily, the monk rolled back over to try and grab a few more minutes of sleep.

---------------------------------

After a day of extensive walking and getting nowhere, everyone agreed that it would probably be best if they stopped early and enjoyed a nice, quiet evening together. Everything was going normally- Inuyasha was teaching Shippo some hunting skills while Miroku prepared some sutras and Kagome and Sango began to get dinner ready. As the tajiya walked back and forth across the campsite with her loads of firewood, she couldn't help but look in wonder at Miroku, sitting so peacefully as if he hadn't a care in the world. Sango muffled a snort, and tried to conceal her puzzlement. _This is just weird- I don't know what's gotten into him lately. _

As she continued her back-and-forth patterns in front of the monk's nose, she decided to try a little experiment. Crossing in front of Miroku once more, she stretched her arms out and arced her back as if sore from her endeavors. Sango glanced over her should hastily, wanting to see if his eyes had strayed to her now impressively-displayed breasts, but his complete focus seemed to be on the sutras in front of him. _Stupid monk... NOW he decides to be noble... _

On her way back through, she decided that a last-ditch effort was necessary. With her arms filled with firewood, the tajiya swayed her hips enticingly as she walked, trying to seem as indifferent as possible. Unfortunately, with her being very unaccustomed to that particular pattern of walking and rather off her balance, it was a matter of seconds until she was flying through the air, logs going everywhere.

"OW!!" Sango whimpered slightly as she tried to get to her feet, her ankle throbbing rather dramatically. In a moment Miroku was at her side, easing her to her feet as she leaned on his arm. "Thank-you very much, Houshi-sama," she said stiffly.

Miroku tightened his arms around her waist carefully, trying to help her keep her balance. Sadly, her soft, rounded bottom was merely inches away- and for once, he was really trying not to. His hand slowly began to slide there on its own when he yanked it back to run it through his hair. _Dammit... I'm trying, I really am, she's just so... _A quick memory of her movements a moment before ran through his head, and he gulped. _She's just so __sexy_Then, in a flash, the pair remembered that they were still holding each other, and with a hasty blush and apology moved away.

On the other side of the campsite, Kagome smothered a giggle and turned back to her preparations. _I thought that this would never work! I'm so glad that this plan is finally starting to come together. _However, the frozen look on Sango's face when she returned to Kagome's side wasn't very comforting, and Kagome sighed almost imperceptibly. _Maybe. _

---------------------------------

Sango sat quietly on the hillside, barely looking over when Kagome sat down beside her. Silent, the tajiya had a slight frown on her face as she stared off into space. Soon enough, Kagome tapping her shoulder brought her back to earth, and she smiled apologetically at her friend. "Sorry about that, Kagome, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Her friend nodded sympathetically, but inside she was shouting with joy. _Finally! He's getting through to her!! _ In a quiet, concerned voice, she asked, "What's up, Sango? Is something wrong?" The slayer shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of what was clouding them so thoroughly.

Slowly, she said, "Nothing's wrong... exactly... but that's what has got me so worried." At an encouraging look from Kagome, she continued. "I don't know what's _with_ Miroku lately. I mean, he hasn't even tried to grope me in _days._" The young miko hid a giggle, and turned to Sango.

"Ever think that maybe he's actually _changing_- you know, trying to be a better person and such? What if he really feels sorry for how he's been treating you, and wants to make amends?"

Sango sighed disbelievingly, and looked out at the last of the sunset. "Maybe. I don't know. It just seems like he's almost a different person now."

Kagome tilted her head, somewhat confused. "Well, wasn't that the point, for him to be different?"

The stars were starting to come out, and the tajiya looked up at them with a thoughtful look on her face. "Was it?"

The miko glanced back at the campsite, and saw Inuyasha and Shippo making their way towards the girls. "Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep now- you coming?" Sango shook her head.

"No, thanks, you go on." After Kagome went back, Sango stayed out until the moon rose.

---------------------------------

The day afterwards was much the same. Though Sango tried to avoid Miroku as much as possible, the monk still went out of his way to help the tajiya, handing her across streams and depositing small gifts in her bag from time to time. Sango was more than a little uncomfortable- this attention of a different kind was very new, and very distracting.

Finally, after the group broke for lunch, the slayer snapped.

Miroku had just lifted her down from Kilala's back, completely ignoring any and every ideal groping opportunity. And frankly, it was starting to throw her off.

Whirling around, Sango took a small step towards Miroku. "Alright, Houshi, I don't know what has gotten _into_ you, but it needs to stop!"

The monk blinked, his violet eyes widening in surprise. "Lady Sango? What are you talking about? Have I done something to offend you?" The slayer shook her head, frustration evident.

"That's just it! You acting so completely _not _yourself, and it's really starting to throw me off. Is something wrong? Are you sick? _I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now._"

Frantically glancing at Kagome, Miroku wildly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't possibly require a doctor afterwards. "I-I'm very sorry if I have done something wrong- believe me, it was completely unintentional and not contrived to cause you distress. Please accept my apologies." Really, he had apologized- for doing nothing! What more could she want?? Wary, he looked at Sango, trying to ascertain if her anger had ebbed any.

It hadn't.

"That isn't going to be good enough, Houshi." Sango looked at him, and grew even more angry on feeling the tears start to build up in the corners of her eyes. Stupid monk... he wasn't supposed to have this effect on her, not anymore! Whirling on her heel, she began to stalk away angrily when a large, warm hand gripped her wrist, yanking her back rather ungracefully. "Hey- what are you doing??"

With one more tug on her hand, Sango was standing next to Miroku, his deep, dusky purple eyes staring down into her own; to preserve her determination, she tried to look down at her feet, but a touch under her chin soon brought her tear-filled eyes up to meet his own gaze. Of course, just seeing him there, so gentle, yet angry, was enough to set the tears flowing again, and she rubbed at her cheeks with her free hand.

Miroku leaned down until his mouth was by her hear, and whispered quietly, "Sango? Please tell me. What's wrong? Why are you so angry, so distant?" His hot breath flowed over her ear, and the tajiya shivered involuntarily. This- this hadn't been a part of her plan. He was supposed to leave her alone, and she was supposed to not feel this kind of emotion any more. Desperately, she tried to look to Kagome for support, only to find herself alone with Miroku, her companions having deserted her.

_Damn them all_.

"Well, Sango?" The voice in her ear continued, "Can't you trust me?"

That was all it took for her tongue to be freed again, and Sango broke away from his touch as if she had been bitten.

"That's just it, Houshi! I _can't _trust you!" Seeing the hurt look on his face, she quickly amended, "It's not that you haven't been a loyal companion and fellow fighter, but there's no way for me to know that you won't be gone the next minute, seducing the next thing with breasts that crosses your path." Sango was blushing now- this kind of language was not exactly familiar to her, _But it's the truth!!_

"And lately..." Her hands made a fluttering motion, as if of their own free will, and she grasped for words helplessly. "This is even _worse_. I don't know what's gotten into you, and it's throwing me off!!

"_Would you just grope me again, already?!_"

They were both startled by her unexpected outburst, and the normally composed monk seemed to be speechless. Eventually, however, he managed to compose himself, and he took a large step towards Sango.

"Do you want to know how you can know I won't be gone again? I'll tell you, and gladly. I love you, Sango, and if I had you next to me always, my eyes wouldn't need to look any farther than you right beside me." Her eyes widened visibly as that verboten word crossed his lips- _love_- and the tajiya found that she had no words with which to reply. Encouraged by her silence, Miroku continued.

"You want to know what's gotten into me? What got into me was Kagome, who told me that you were determined not to love me, and determined to forget about me from here on out. Because frankly, my dear, the thought of losing you, not having you near me every second of every day, scares me senseless, and I don't much like that feeling."

One last step sufficed to close the short distance between them, and Miroku took the still-silent Sango into his arms. "And as for groping you again, well, why don't we just save that for a later time, shall we?" With a small smirk he closed the distance between them, letting his lips caress her own with a gentleness and sweetness that caused the blood to rush to Sango's cheeks and her hands, now wound about his neck, to tremble.

He kissed her, again and again until their heads were spinning and neither one was sure where they began and the other ended.

---------------------------------

Across the clearing, behind some conveniently placed bushes, Kagome sniffled happily. "Look at them; together at last. Isn't it romantic, Inuyasha? ...Inuyasha??" But the hanyou was standing and moving away, turning back only to offer Kagome a hand to help her up.

"C'mon, wench, there's some moments that should be private between a couple." After a look from Kagome, he blushed slightly and added, "Well, that they should think are private, anyways. Let's leave 'em alone." The miko nodded reluctantly and stood with him, only to be rewarded with a swift kiss on the lips as they started on their way.

Behind them, Shippo turned away to Kilala with disgust. "Yecch. Adult stuff. You'd think that there was something in the air or something."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
